Interludes
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: After a family dinner, Mulder and Scully convince Doggett to tell them about his history with Jessica. AU


1

"**INTERLUDES"**

**By**

**Andra Marie Mueller**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Other than the reference to the 1983 bombing in Lebanon, any (USMC) military operations mentioned herein are entirely my own creation. This story takes place in the a/u established in my "Reunion" series and is the result of a request from my good friend Shea for a fluff piece detailing "the whole story" of John and Jessica Doggett. Enjoy J

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." _**– 1 Corinthians 13:4-5; 7-8**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

**PRESENT DAY**

Inside the Doggett family home, the agents of the X files were enjoying a rare evening of peace and tranquility. Mulder and Scully had brought their son Will over to play with his cousins, and after a hearty dinner of Caesar salad, fettuccini Alfredo with garlic bread and fresh peach cobbler for dessert, the children were now in the backyard playing with Spooky and Semper Fi while the adults shared brandy and casual conversation in front of the fireplace.

"I don't know how you do it, John," Mulder said. "If I ate like this every night I'd weigh twice as much."

"Well you could use some extra meat on your bones so maybe we should have Jessica cook for us more often," Scully chided, and glanced at her sister-in-law. "I have many talents, but unfortunately cooking isn't one of them."

"I picked it up in college," Jessica replied. "My boyfriend was half Italian and he used to invite me to his family's house for dinner about twice a month. His mother was an amazing cook, and could make something as simple as grilled cheese sandwich taste like a gourmet dish. She told me that I was going to need more than my looks to 'land a man', so she offered to teach me how to cook. She refused to let me pay her, but Dante was studying politics, so when we graduated I made arrangements with my mother for him to get a summer job at the Capitol Building. He's now on her staff as her Chief of Public Relations."

From his position next to her on the couch, Doggett flashed her a faint frown. "Dante Bercelli is your ex-boyfriend?" he prompted. "The fellow that has an office next to your mother's and is what you ladies refer to as 'tall, dark and handsome'?"

"That's him."

"'Danger Will Robinson'," Mulder replied loudly. "'Testosterone surge approaching'."

Doggett ignored him. "Why am I just hearin' about this now?" he pressed his wife.

"It never came up in conversation before," Jessica answered. "But aside from the fact that he is also happily married with five kids, it's not like you've ever had any real competition. So don't get your feathers ruffled."

"You've mentioned in the past that John is the only man you've ever loved," Scully remarked. "You've even gone so far as to say that for you at least, it was love at first sight."

"It was," Jessica said simply.

"What about you?" Mulder directed at Doggett. "We've never heard the story from your point of view."

"Why the sudden interest?" the other man asked.

"Just curious. I know you pretty well, and I know you didn't fall in love with Jessica simply because she's a beautiful woman."

"Well that was just a bonus," Doggett said, earning him an elbow jab from Jessica.

"Actually I'd like to hear the story too," Scully added.

Doggett glanced at his wife. "Jess?"

She shrugged. "You might as well humor them."

Doggett shifted his gaze back to Mulder and Scully. "Fine, but this is the first and last time I'm gonna discuss my history with Jess in any detail, so pay attention."

"We're all ears, Agent Doggett," Mulder quipped.

"Let the man tell his story, Mulder," Scully admonished.

"Yes, dear."

****

**FREDERICKSBURG, VIRGINIA – 1975**

"Are you sure your mom's not going to be mad that you brought me along?"

"She'll be fine with it. I promise."

John Doggett stifled a sigh. He was two months into his first year of college at Syracuse University in New York, and was on break for the holiday weekend. After his sister and parents had all cancelled the family's Thanksgiving plans at the last minute – Emily's daughter had the chicken pox and Jeremiah and Rose Doggett had contracted the flu – Doggett had agreed to accompany his roommate to Virginia to spend the weekend at his family's home. Scott was the only son of newly elected Senator Elizabeth Caldwell, and his family owned a large estate in the heart of Fredericksburg. Some of their wealth had come from the late Edward Caldwell's successful law practice, but Elizabeth's family was from Alabama and very wealthy in their own right. The Senator had made arrangements for the boys to be picked up at the airport by one of her private town cars, and Doggett had sat in awed silence for the majority of his first ride in a limousine. As they approached the large iron gate marking the entrance to the Caldwell estate, however, Doggett silently hoped Scott's mother was as easygoing as his friend had led him to believe.

_If she decides that she doesn't like me, this could be a very long weekend_, he mused to himself.

The car made its way up the long drive, and once they reached the main house Doggett covered his surprise. The mansion was beautiful; a towering three story structure made of glass, redwood and brick. As the chauffer took care of their luggage, Scott gestured for Doggett to follow him inside the house. The foyer was made of polished marble, which was also incorporated into a sweeping staircase off to the left.

"Mom, I'm home!" Scott shouted.

"That was subtle," Doggett chided.

Scott's boisterous greeting caused an elderly man to materialize from one of the other rooms and he flashed the teenagers a friendly smile as he addressed Scott. "Good afternoon, Master Scott," he greeted with a heavy British accent. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Henry. This is my roommate, John Doggett."

"Nice to meet you, Henry," Doggett said.

"Likewise, young sir," Henry responded, and the two exchanged a handshake

"Are my mother and Jessica home?"

"Miss Jessica is somewhere on the second floor with Sirius, and is hopefully keeping him suitably entertained. I believe Senator Caldwell is in the living room."

"Thanks, Henry."

The butler half-bowed and vanished as quietly as he had come, while Scott and Doggett made their way to the living room.

"I know you said that Jessica is your little sister, but I don't remember you mentioning anyone named Cyrus," Doggett said.

"Not Cyrus; Sirius," Scott corrected. "He's Jessica's dog. She named him after the star of the same name."

"Is she into astronomy?"

"She's into everything. She's only eleven but sometimes I think she's smarter than me."

They reached the living room and discovered Elizabeth Caldwell seated on the couch with various papers scattered around her.

"Nice to see you're earning the tax dollars that pay your salary, Senator," Scott teased.

Elizabeth glanced up, and her face creased into a delighted smile upon seeing Scott. "Scott, darling, I'm so glad you made it."

As she rose to her feet and walked over to greet them, Doggett gave her a cursory look over. She was of average height, but had an air about her that bespoke of confidence and power. Her dark hair was cropped close to her head, and her eyes were the same dark brown as Scott's. All in all she was an attractive woman, and it was obvious which parent Scott resembled most.

After granting his mother a hug, Scott gestured at Doggett. "Mom, this is my friend I was telling you about. John Doggett."

Elizabeth graced him with a warm smile. "A pleasure to meet you, John. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me, Ma'am."

"I take it from your accent that you hail from the South," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm from Georgia."

"Where's Jessie?" Scott asked. "Henry said he thought she was somewhere upstairs with Sirius."

"Well we know that dog is with her wherever she is," Elizabeth responded. "Let me see if I can track her down. In the meantime I'll have Henry bring you boys something cold to drink. What would you like?"

"A glass of ice water is fine," Scott said.

"I'll have the same," Doggett added.

"Ice water it is. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth left the room, and once she was safely out of earshot Doggett addressed his friend. "You grew up in this house?" he prompted. "This place is practically bigger than my high school."

"It's pretty imposing," Scott allowed, "but the size comes in handy. My mother has her political shindigs at least once a month, and it's easier to get people to accept if they can stay overnight here instead of dealing with a hotel. Besides, given my sister's affiliation for dogs that weigh more than some small cars, the extra space doesn't go to waste."

"I take it she likes large dogs."

Scott smiled. "You'll see for yourself when she shows up with Sirius."

Henry arrived then with a silver tray bearing two glasses of ice water, and the boys each took one just as Elizabeth returned. She was shadowed by an Irish wolfhound that Doggett assumed to be Sirius, and trailing a step behind them was Jessica Caldwell. She was very pretty for being so young, with honey blonde hair and a fair skinned complexion that framed the bluest eyes Doggett had ever seen. A shade somewhere between sapphire and midnight blue, there were what were commonly known as 'cat eyes', and accentuated her near perfect features.

_She's going to make some man a hell of a beautiful wife when she grows up_.

The thought flashed through Doggett's mind unbidden, and he quickly dismissed it as fatigue from the long drive as Scott and his sister exchanged a warm hug

"Hey, Princess," Scott greeted. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," Jessica responded, and shifted her attention to Doggett. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my roommate and good friend, John Doggett," Scott clarified. "John, this is my little sister Jessie."

Doggett extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jessie," he greeted.

Jessica took his hand in hers but did not respond aloud, and instead studied him silence for a moment. After a beat she flashed him a small smile. "Only Scott is allowed to call me Jessie," she informed him. "So you may either call me Jessica, or come up with your own nickname."

Doggett's smile widened at her precociousness. "All right then," he relented. "Somehow Jessica doesn't seem to suit you, so how about if I call you Jess?"

She nodded. "Fine. From this moment on, you and only you may call me Jess."

Sirius chose that moment to remind the others of his presence with a brief bark, and Jessica gave him a stern look. "Sirius, quiet!" she admonished.

"Jessica, I think you should take him outside," Elizabeth suggested. "Our guest may not be as fond of dogs as you are."

"It's okay, Senator," Doggett assured her. "So long as he knows I'm a friend and not a mobile chew toy."

"You're not scared of little old Sirius here, are you, John Boy?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"That dog doesn't look very old to me, and he is certainly not little," Doggett countered. "He probably outweighs Jess by a good eighty pounds."

"Don't worry, John," Jessica said. "His bark is worse than his bite, and as long as he can sense you're not a threat to me, he won't become aggressive."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Scott, why don't you have Henry take your luggage upstairs and show John where he'll be staying? Afterward you can take him on a tour of the grounds. Just remember dinner is at seven o'clock sharp."

"Did Mary make her special dessert this year?" Scoot queried.

"Of course. It wouldn't be Thanksgiving dinner without her homemade blueberry cobbler and apple tarts."

"Excellent," Scott declared.

"If you boys will excuse me, I have some work to finish in the study. I'll see you at dinner."

Bidding them farewell, the Senator let the room as Scott addressed his sister.

"Hey Jessie, how about you head out to the stables and have Enrique saddle up Socrates, Plato and Aristotle? Once John and I get our stuff put away, the three of us will go for a ride."

"What about Sirius?"

"Well if you'd rather ride him that's fine, but I think Plato will have his feelings hurt," Scott deadpanned in response.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I don't think so," she said with faint sarcasm. "I'll see you guys outside."

With a curt whistle to summon her dog, she exited the room with Sirius on her heels. Once they were alone, Scoot turned to Doggett.

"So what's your first impression of the renowned Elizabeth Caldwell and her charming daughter?"

"Your mother is a very nice lady," Doggett responded. "Just don't tell her I'm a Republican, cuz I have a feeling I don't want to be on her bad side."

"An interesting and rather accurate assessment," Scott allowed. "What about Jessie?"

"Your sister is quite the character. I assume she's responsible for naming the horses as well as the dog?"

"Yes, and the two cats that live in the stables to avoid Sirius are Jules and Verne."

He shook his head. "Well I imagine it's never dull with her around, but frankly I don't know where she got her looks. You're the image of your mom, and from the pictures of your dad she doesn't resemble him either."

Scott shrugged. "To be honest I don't know why she looks the way she does either," he replied, "but one thing's for sure. When she gets a little older Sirius and I will be fighting off every male over the age of thirteen within a fifty mile radius."

"Spoken like a true older brother."

"Actually I think she likes you."

"She just met me Scott."

"Yeah, but I saw the look she gave you and if she were a few years older you'd be running for your life."

"To quote the young lady in question 'I don't think so'."

Henry rejoined them then. "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to come with me I'll take you to your rooms."

They made their way out of the living room as Scott gave his friend a final word of warning.

"Mark my words, my friend. Young or not, my lovely little sister has set her sights on you."

"Give it a rest, Scott."

The next four days passed in a whirlwind of various outdoor activities, followed by lavish meals prepared by the two chefs permanently employed at the Caldwell mansion. Elizabeth spent most of her time attending to her political duties, but on the occasions when she encountered Scott and Doggett, she was always very friendly, and seemed genuinely fond of her son's roommate. It was also apparent that Jessica had indeed developed a crush on Doggett, and he was torn between amusement and embarrassment at her obvious devotion.

"She's a sweet kid, Scott," he said on their final day, "but there's got to be a nice way to explain to her this crush isn't going anywhere."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Scott responded. "Once we're gone and the novelty of having you around wears off, she'll get over it pretty quickly."

Doggett snorted. "I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted," he retorted.

Scott chuckled at his indignant tone as they headed outside to where Henry and the chauffer were loading their bags into the town car. Elizabeth had departed earlier in the day for Washington D.C., so it was only a forlorn Jessica who waited beside the car to bid them farewell.

"Why the sad face, Princess?" Scott asked.

She stole a quick glance at Doggett before answering. "I don't want you to go. I miss you all ready."

The brief glance at his roommate made it clear to Scott that he was not the person she would miss most, but out of deference to her tender feelings he did not call her on it. Instead he knelt down in front of her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I miss you too, little one, but I'll be home for Christmas. And I promise to write as often as I can."

"Cross your heart?"

Scott did just that. "Cross my heart."

That seemed to pacify her, and Jessica threw her arms around him in an exuberant hug. "I love you," she declared.

"I love you, too, Jessie."

"Take care of John," she whispered conspiratorially. "I'm going to marry him when I grow up."

Scott's smile widened. "That's fine with me," he demurred, "But I don't think we should tell John just yet. We'll wait until you're a little older."

"Okay," Jessica agreed.

Scott rose to his feet and gave Doggett a look that clearly said "Be kind" as he walked past his friend to climb into the car.

"It was nice to meet you, Jess," Doggett said. "Hopefully I'll get to see you again sometime."

"You will," Jessica declared confidently.

He smiled. "Well in the meantime how about a hug of my own?"

Her face creased into a radiant smile as she happily bestowed a hug on Doggett, then he, too climbed into the waiting limousine. As the car started down the driveway, the boys waved at Jessica until she was out of sight, then settled themselves in for the long drive to the airport.

"Do I dare ask what Jess was whispering to you when you bent down to hug her?" Doggett queried.

"Oh nothing really," Scoot evaded. "She just told me to take care of you because she intends to marry you when she grows up."

"That's not even funny."

"Am I laughing?"

"She really said that?"

"I swear it."

Doggett took a moment to absorb that before responding. "Well it's a good thing this wasn't our winter break, cuz with the extra time she might have had our kids named," he said drolly.

"Laugh now, John Boy, but if you're still single when she comes of age you're never going to know what hit you."

Doggett gave him a sideways glance. "Care to put your money where your mouth is, rich boy?"

"Name your price."

"I'll bet you one hundred bucks that by the time we hit thirty, I'm married to somebody else and your pretty little sister doesn't even remember my name."

"I'll take that bet, John Boy, but come the big 3-0 you'll be out a hundred bucks and I'm going to be Best Man at your wedding to Jessica."

"Time will tell."

"I hope so."

Scott extended his hand, and Doggett shook it to seal their wager.

****

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA – PRESENT DAY**

"Well that explains why you handed Scott a one hundred dollar bill at our wedding reception," Jessica said. "At the time you refused to explain its significance, and told me to ask you again on our twentieth anniversary."

"Back then I didn't think you'd appreciate the humor in it," Doggett responded. "You were still upset about havin' a claustrophobia attack durin' the ceremony, so Scott and I decided it would be better if you didn't know about the bet."

She shook her head. "The two of you always were overprotective," the beautiful blonde replied.

"John still is," Mulder pointed out.

"Thanks for sayin so, Mulder," Doggett muttered.

"You really told your brother that you were going to marry John when you grew up after only knowing him for four days?" Scully prompted, and at her sister-in-law's nod, asked, "What made you so sure?"

Jessica glanced at her husband, an affectionate smile on her face as she recalled the first time she had seen him over thirty years ago. "It's going to sound like a line out of a Harlequin novel," she evaded, "But for lack of a better of a better explanation, I had an epiphany the moment I saw him. We made eye contact, and something inside me just clicked. I knew in that instant that John was the man I was meant to share my life with."

"Obviously it took your Mister Wonderful a little longer to figure it out," Mulder remarked dryly.

"She was an eleven year old kid, Mulder," Doggett reminded him. "What was I supposed to do, drop to one knee and propose?"

"I would have said yes," Jessica interjected innocently, earning her a scowl from Doggett.

"You're gettin' as bad as he is. Must run in the family."

"When was the next time you saw each other?" Scully asked.

"I saw Jess a few times over the next couple of years when Elizabeth and she would come to visit Scott, and we'd become pen pals after she began writin' to me as well as him. But she missed our graduation when she came down with the flu, and by then she was busy with her own life. So our next significant reunion didn't happen until she graduated high school."

"I imagine the years in between had changed her," Scully replied.

Doggett smiled. "Oh, yeah."

****

**JAMES MONROE HIGH SCHOOL**

**FREDERICKSBURG, VIRGINIA 1982**

"I cannot believe I'm late to my only sister's high school graduation," Scott muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure Jess will understand," Doggett responded, "especially if you tell her it was for romantic reasons."

Scott shot his friend a knowing look. "You seriously think I'm going to tell my baby sister that I was late to her graduation because I slept through my alarm after making love to my fiancée until the wee hours of the morning? Even if Jessie didn't deck me, my mother would probably go into cardiac arrest."

Doggett chuckled. "I hate to break it to you, Scott, but your mom knows all about the birds and the bees. It's not like she had you and Jess by osmosis."

"My mother's extracurricular activities are not a topic I care to talk about, thank you ever so much. Just because you've decided to be your father's son and conduct yourself as a model of sexual restraint, don't mock those of us who lack your will power."

"Me bein' a preacher's son has nothin' to do with it," Doggett countered. "I just can't see myself bein' enough of a hypocrite to want my wife to be a virgin on our weddin' night and not extend her the same courtesy."

"Whatever. Let's find my mom."

The men made their way through the crowd, their Marine uniforms earning them curious looks, and eventually Scott found his mother seated in the third row near the middle. The empty seats on her left were a glaring reminder that they were inexcusably late, and Scott flashed his mother an apologetic smile as they settled in beside her.

"I am so sorry we're late..." he began, but Elizabeth cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Save the explanations for your sister," came her sharp response. "She thinks you're not coming and needless to say is very upset."

"I'll make it up to her," Scott promised.

Elizabeth shot him a sideways glance. "I imagine her discovery that you brought John with you will more than atone for your tardiness," she replied, and glanced at Doggett. "Good to see you again, John."

"Senator," he returned formally.

The trio fell silent then as the commencement ceremony concluded, and it was nearly twenty minutes later before Jessica could make her way through the throng of people to her family. She stopped short upon seeing Doggett, and her shock gave way to obvious delight. For his part, Doggett took one look at her and felt his stomach flip over. She had been pretty enough as a child, and during the early years of their friendship the rare occasions he had seen her had confirmed Doggett's belief that she would only grow more attractive with age. Now eighteen, she was a remarkably striking young woman, and as she flashed him a warm smile of welcome he felt a sudden surge of awareness flood through him.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ he wondered silently.

Oblivious to Doggett's reaction to her, Jessica shifted her attention to Scott and gave him an affectionate smile. "Nice of you to show up, Big Brother," she chided, and they exchanged a hug.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was unavoidably detained?" Scott asked.

"Sarah would never have kept you if you had told her you were coming here," Jessica answered pointedly. "More than likely you didn't mention it until after you were running late."

Scott shook his head. "I don't know why I ever bother trying to keep anything from you," he muttered.

"Neither do I," Jessica retorted lightly, and returned her attention to Doggett. "Hello, John. I'm glad you're here."

Doggett gave her a neutral smile, still uncomfortable with his odd reaction to her. "Jess," he greeted simply. "Congratulations on bein' named valedictorian."

"Thank you."

"How long are you boys here for?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can stay for dinner, but our flight back to Savannah leaves at 10:30pm."

"You're only home for the day?" Jessica pressed.

"Sorry, Princess, but we've only got forty-eight hours leave. We're due back at Parris Island by 0600 tomorrow morning."

"Well let's not waste what time we have standing around exchanging small talk," Elizabeth declared. "I have a car waiting to take us back to the house, and several of Jessica's classmates are coming over with their families for a celebratory dinner."

"Why am I not surprised that you've turned Jessie's graduation into another excuse for one of your lavish parties?" Scott asked rhetorically.

Elizabeth's smile remained in place, but the warmth behind it vanished at her son's quip. "If you wish to take issue with how to choose to celebrate Jessica's graduation, I trust you'll have the courtesy to refrain from doing so until we are in a less public forum," she said coolly.

"Right," Scott responded sarcastically. "Wouldn't want to ruin your image, would we, Senator?"

"I'll see you boys back at the house," Elizabeth responded. "Come along, Jessica."

Jessica's distress over the squabble between Scott and Elizabeth was etched in her lovely features, and she shot her brother an angry glance before heading off after her mother. Once they were out of earshot, Doggett addressed his friend.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

"It was about my mother taking something important to Jessica and turning into something that will benefit her," Scott clarified. "I love my mother, but once my father died she became determined to mold Jessie into her own image. I want more for my sister than to grow up into Elizabeth Caldwell Junior."

"Your mother's an intelligent, strong, attractive woman," Doggett said. "I may not agree with her politics, but even I know how well respected she is. What's so wrong with her wantin' that for Jess?"

"Because it isn't what Jessica wants," Scott declared. "She's always followed her own path and come hell or high water I'm going to make sure our mother doesn't interfere with that."

Doggett hesitated a moment before responding. "Look, maybe I'm buttin' in where I don't belong, and if I am feel free to say so. But as much as you love Jess, she's an adult now. You've gotta let her work out her own issues with Elizabeth, one way or another."

Scott gave his friend a small smile. "For someone who claims that Jessie is nothing more than the kid sister he never had, you're awfully quick to rush to her defense," he observed. "If I didn't know better, John Boy, I'd think her feelings for you were beginning to be reciprocated."

Doggett snorted, hoping Scott was jesting and not honestly aware of his reaction to Jessica a few moments ago. "Just keep you're your brain on your own love life and quit tryin' to dictate mine," he replied. "Let's go before we wind up bein' late to the party, too."

"Right."

Later that evening, Scott had excused himself from a throng of old friends and made his way through the mansion in search of Jessica. Not finding her inside, he stopped Nathan – an attractive middle aged African American originally from New Orleans who had replaced Henry as Elizabeth's majordomo two years ago – as they passed one another in the hallway.

"Nathan, have you seen my sister anywhere?" he asked.

"I believe Miz Jessica is down by the stables, sir," Nathan answered.

Muttering his thanks, Scott headed out a side door and wandered down to the stables. He found Jessica leaning against a paddock fence, a faint smile on her face as she watched a three day old filly investigate her surroundings while her mother grazed nearby. Seated beside her was Napoleon, the steel blue Great Dane that had been a birthday gift from Scott after Sirius' death the previous year. At fourteen months the young dog all ready weighed in at close to 150 pounds, an obvious indicator that he was well on his way to becoming one of the extra large dogs Jessica was so fond of.

"Shouldn't you be inside enjoying your party?" Scott prompted.

"I felt a claustrophobia attack coming on so I came outside to get some fresh air," Jessica told him.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon, Jessie," Scott apologized. "I shouldn't have started an argument with mom at your graduation."

"Why did you?" Jessica asked.

"Do you want an honest answer, or would you rather I tell you a half truth to pacify both of you?"

"I'd prefer the truth, good or bad."

"All right. Mom has always been a little zealous where you're concerned. I don't know if it's because you're her daughter and not her son, or if it's because you came along seven years after I did when she and Dad had given up hope of having another child. Whatever the reason, it's gotten worse since Dad died ten years ago. It's like she has to protect you from the rest of the world, and she's trying to mold you into a younger version of herself. I know you love her, but I also know that you don't want to be her. I'm just worried that she's going to smother you until the only chance you'll have to breathe is when you agree to do and be what she wants."

Jessica gave him an assessing glance. "What did she do to make you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her, Jessie, despite how it may sound. But you're my little sister, and I have a responsibility to protect you, even if it's from our own mother."

The lovely young blonde gave him a faint smile. "I appreciate you wanting to ride to my rescue, Big Brother, but I'm an adult now. I have to learn how to deal with Mom without your help."

Scott smiled back. "A very wise friend of mine told me much the same thing earlier today."

"Than maybe you should listen to John and to me, and let me deal with Mom my way."

"I never said it was John."

"You didn't have to," came her reply. "Thank you for bringing him, by the way. It was a wonderful surprise."

"Thank Sarah. She gave up her chance to spend the rest of the day with me so John could have her plane ticket."

"I'll be sure to give her an extra hug at your wedding."

"Well, you need to get back inside and I need to catch a plane, so how about you give your favorite older brother a hug and we both get out of this cold night air?"

Jessica complied with his request for hug, but gestured for him to go inside without her. "I'm going to stay out here and watch the filly for a few more minutes," she told him. "Say good-bye to John for me and have a safe trip back to the base."

He gave her a curious look. "You're not going to say good-bye to him in person?"

She shook her head. "I think he's finally reached his tolerance level with my unrequited feelings for him, because he hasn't said more than ten words to me all night. I think I'll spare us both the embarrassment of forcing him to bid me a civil farewell."

Realization hit Scott then, and he looked at his sister in sudden understanding. "You're really in love with him," he remarked softly.

"Yes."

"Then why not tell him? He might be a bit more receptive if he knew it was more than a simple crush."

"John's not ready for a committed relationship right now, least of all with an eighteen year old high school graduate who is the kid sister of his best friend. As it stands I am hoping that by giving him his space tonight, I can salvage enough of our friendship so he'll be a little less frosty toward me at your wedding next month."

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I know his attitude must hurt."

"I have no one to blame but myself," came her solemn response.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Scott offered.

"No. I want your word that you'll stay out of this, even if technically there's nothing to stay out of."

"Jessie..."

"Promise me, Scott."

He sighed. "Fine. I promise to let you deal with your love for John your way."

"Thank you. Now hurry up and get to the airport or you'll miss your flight."

"Yes, Ma'am. Congratulations again, Jessie; I'm very proud of you.

They exchanged another hug, then Scott started back toward the house as Jessica returned her attention to the horses. Neither of them noticed Doggett step out from the shadows and give Jessica a thoughtful glance before turning on his heel and trailing after his friend.

**USMC HEADQUARTERS**

**BERUIT, LEBANON**

**NOVEMBER 1983**

Inside the temporary barracks that had been set up after last week's terrorist attacks, Doggett was finishing an inventory report for his supervisor when Scott strode into their room.

"Mail call, Sergeant," he announced. "Through luck or our mother's connections, Jessie has managed to get a letter through to both of us."

"I thought they weren't allowin' anythin' through that wasn't military business?"

"They lifted the ban on personal communications this morning," Scott told him. "They realized it might help the morale of the survivors if we could get news from home."

Doggett snorted. "It would help our morale if those chicken ass radicals hadn't blown themselves up and we could have the honors of carvin' 'em to pieces ourselves," he muttered, and accepted the letter Scott was proffering. Tearing it open, he found a surprisingly brief handwritten note inside, written in Jessica's familiar script.

John - I know you are overwhelmed with the events of the previous week, and I

will not squander your valuable time by writing one of my usual lengthy letters.

I did, however, want to let you know how relieved I am that you are all right.

Perhaps it is selfish of me, when so many others are mourning their lost

loved ones. But I am a firm believer that all things - good or bad - happen

for a reason. God has a plan for those who are alive, John, and it was His desire

that you all survive last week's assault on your comrades. Remember that as you try

to rebuild what was lost and mourn those who were taken too soon. Take care

of yourself and know that my thoughts and prayers are with you always. – Jessica

"Still waters run deep," Doggett muttered aloud.

"Care to elaborate?"

Doggett handed him the letter, and Scott quickly read it before handing it back to him. "I promised Jessie when we were home for her graduation last year that I'd stay out of this," he said, "but I also won't watch my sister spend her life caring for someone who can't or won't reciprocate. So this is the first and last time I'm going to interfere with whatever is – or isn't – going on between you. This isn't some extension of a childhood crush for her, John; she's in love with you."

"I know," Doggett admitted.

"Excuse me?"

"I was there that night. Your mother's butler sent me outside to find you cuz the car was ready to take us to the airport, and I saw you and Jess talking by the fence. I assumed you were mendin' fences after your go around with Elizabeth, so I waited in the shadows so you could talk without bein' interrupted. When I heard her talkin' about me bein' so cold to her, I was gonna say somethin' so you'd know I was there. But then you called her on how she really felt about me, and I didn't know what to do. After she made you promise not to say anythin' about it to me, I decided that I would grant her the same courtesy and I left without ever lettin' her know I knew."

"And you never even told me?"

"There was nothin' to tell. I care about your sister, Scott, but she's right about me. I'm not ready for a long term relationship with anybody right now. My career is the most important thing in my life."

"Well at least you're honest," Scott allowed.

"I've never lied to you, Scott, and I've never lied to Jess."

"Fair enough. But let me give you a piece of advice, not just as your friend or Jessie's brother but as a happily married man. The day is going to come when you're going to want more in your life than just the next mission, or next enemy to overcome. You'll reach a point when you want someone to stand beside you during the good days and the bad, to laugh with and to cry with, to fight with you and love you and bear your children. You'll want your soulmate. So be the perfect soldier while you can, because once your time in the Corps is over you're going to have to figure out just what the hell you intend to do about my sister."

Without allowing Doggett a chance to respond, Scott strode out of their quarters.

****

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

**PRESENT DAY**

"Scott never told me that you overheard us that night," Jessica said.

"Up until I admitted how I felt about you, there was no reason for him to say anythin'," Doggett replied. "At the time it wouldn't have made any difference."

"What did finally make the difference?" Scully asked.

"Time and distance," Doggett answered. "Somehow Jess had the patience to give me both, and eventually I reached a place where I could pursue somethin' with her beyond friendship."

"This is having a familiar ring," Mulder remarked. "It took me six years before I admitted even to myself that I loved Scully."

"Apparently not enough to call her by her first name," Jessica countered.

"You are getting as bad as he is," Scully chided, and glanced at Doggett. "So, John, where was this place you reached that allowed to admit you cared about Jessica?"

****

**JUNE 1986**

**USMC BASE CAMP**

**2 MILES SOUTHWEST OF TRIPOLI, LIBYA**

He awoke in the infirmary, the dull ache in his side reminding him of the reason he was there.

_Nothin' like getting sliced almost in half with a bayonet to ruin your career_, he mused drolly.

After surviving the attack on the Marine Barracks in Lebanon three years previously, Scott and Doggett had been given various overseas assignments, and eventually had been stationed in North Africa. The Libyan government had requested a US military presence to help ease rising tensions with various local political factions, and the Marines had been granted permission to establish a small base just outside the capital city. Doggett had been on a routine patrol near the city of Tripoli when a surprise attack by a group of Algerian terrorists had ambushed his unit. A trio of suicide bombers had approached his troops in a small jeep under the guise of requesting their aid. But as soon as they had gotten within range, the driver had suddenly withdrawn a large bayonet from behind his seat and driven it directly into Doggett's stomach, critically wounding him. Before his men could retaliate or come to his aid, the men had detonated their explosives, and ten of the twelve Marines in Doggett's unit had been killed. Scott was not in his group that day, and the only other survivor was a man named Brett Griffin. He had suffered minor burns and injuries from shrapnel, but otherwise had been miraculously unhurt. Doggett, however, had undergone a lengthy surgery to repair the damage done by the sword and contain his internal bleeding. Thanks to the skill of the surgical team – as well as some not so subtle threats from Scott and Griffin – Doggett had survived his injuries, barely. But in light of his near death experience the ranking officer had decided that he be given an honorable discharge and be allowed to return to civilian life. The news of his release had not gone over well with Doggett, and he had made a futile attempt to be allowed to stay in service.

"I appreciate the gesture, sir, but I'm a Marine," he declared. "My place is here. I wanna finish the job I started six months ago."

"I admire your dedication to the Corps, Sergeant, but the decision has been made," the older man had responded. "You've served your country well son, but it's time for you to go home."

It was now ten days since his injury, and the CMO on duty had informed that he would be discharged that morning and arrangements were being made to return him to the States. As he pulled on his uniform for the last time, a shadow fell across the floor in front of him and he glanced up to see Scott standing beside him.

"I heard a rumor that you get to go home today," his friend remarked.

"Yeah, well, contrary to popular opinion it ain't somethin' I'm happy about," Doggett replied. "I asked to be allowed to stay, but I guess they figured that I've had enough fun for one lifetime."

"If it's any consolation the rest of the unit is as sorry to see you go as you are to be leaving," Scott told him. "You've earned their trust and respect, John. That's no small thing."

"They're good guys. I just hope whoever takes over the unit realizes that."

"I'll make sure of it," Scott promised. "But look on the bright side; I'm here for six more weeks and then I'll be back in the States, ready to make your life miserable once more."

Doggett smiled at that. "You'd better save the misery for your wife," he countered. "Cuz I'm not gonna be around to keep your ass outta trouble."

"I contacted my mother and she's made arrangements for her private plane to fly you to Atlanta once you reach the states. Knowing you as well as I do, I figured you wouldn't want to deal with a public plane ride."

"I appreciate that, Scott. Thanks."

"I also sent you a welcome home present, which should be waiting for you by the time you reach your parents' place."

Doggett gave his friend a suspicious glance. "Just what sort of 'present' is it, and are my parents gonna be ready to kick my ass back to Libya for imposin' it on them?"

Scott merely smiled. "I promise you that you and your parents will be pleased with the gift."

"You're lucky I'm still recoverin' or I'd beat the information out of you."

"I love you, too, John Boy."

They exchanged a smile before Doggett grew serious. "You be careful, Corporal. You've got a pretty wife and a cushy job at your old man's law firm waitin' on you back in Virginia, and nothin' out here is worth losin' that."

"I'll take that under advisement, Sergeant."

Doggett nodded just as one of the junior officers poked his head in the tent. "Excuse me, Sergeant, but your escort is here to take you to the airbase."

"I'll be right there, Private."

"Aye, sir."

The tent flap fell back into place and Doggett returned his attention to Scott. "Well looks like this is it," he said. "Take care of yourself, rich boy."

"You do the same, John."

The two friends exchanged a hug, then Doggett grabbed his small satchel of personal effects and left the tent.

**HARTSFIELD ATLANTA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

**THIRTY-EIGHT HOURS LATER**

Ignoring the throb in his side from his mending wound, a bone weary, dead tired Doggett stepped off the jet and slowly made his way inside the terminal. After clearing customs and security, he made his way out to the curb, intent on hailing a cab. Once outside, however, he spotted a black limousine parked at the curb and the chauffer was standing beside it holding a sign that bore his name.

_You don't do things halfway, do you, Scott? _

Approaching the chauffer, he flashed the man a faint smile. "I'm John Doggett," he clarified. "I assume you were sent by Senator Caldwell?"

"Yes, sir, Sergeant," the chauffer responded, correctly identifying the ranks marks on Doggett's uniform. "Is this your only luggage, sir?"

He nodded, and tucking the name placard under his arm, the other man took Doggett's bag while using his other hand to open the rear passenger door. Doggett climbed inside and the chauffer deposited his bag in the trunk before walking around and resuming his seat behind the wheel. Noticing the full bar located in the back with him, Doggett briefly considered pouring himself a drink and allowing the liquor to dull the pain in his aching side and numb the hurt in his heart from being sent home too soon. But he dismissed the thought just as quickly, realizing that he should not have alcohol on his breath when he saw his parents for the first time in three years. So he settled for pouring himself a glass of ice water, then settled back for the drive. He was in no mood to be sociable, and thankfully the chauffer seemed to sense his mood and made no attempt to engage him in conversation. Closing his eyes, Doggett fell asleep almost immediately, and was awakened an hour later by the gentle shaking of the chauffer.

"Wake up, Sergeant," he told him. "You're home."

Blinking a couple of times to clear his vision, Doggett eased himself out of the car and stared in silence at the sight of his childhood home. Unbidden he felt his eyes well with tears, and he swallowed hard against a sudden lump in his throat.

_I didn't realize how much I missed this place until just now_, he thought. _It's good to be home_.

The chauffer handed Doggett his bag and gave him a friendly smile. "Enjoy your homecoming, Sergeant, and thank you for serving our country."

Doggett returned the smile. "Thank you," he responded.

As the chauffer returned to the car and drove off, Doggett took a deep breath and slowly made his way up the short walkway to the front door. Unsure of whether he should walk in or ring the bell, he hesitated for a moment before doing the latter. He heard the sound of footsteps cross the wooden floor inside and a moment later the door swung open to reveal his older sister, Emily. Five years his senior, she bore a strong resemblance to her brother, and aside from being a happily married mother of four, she also taught Sunday School at their father's church.

"Hello, Em," he greeted simply.

"Mom, Dad, John's home!" Emily shouted and quickly flung the screen door open to embrace him in an exuberant hug. She clung to him for a full minute before pulling back to look him over.

"Well you could use some meat on your bones, but other that you don't look so bad," she declared.

"Thanks, I think."

Rose Doggett arrived then and began to cry upon seeing her son. "Oh, my baby is home!" she said, and immediately pulled him into her arms for another fierce hug, then pulled him into the house just as his father arrived. Jeremiah Doggett was a tall, lanky man with piercing blue eyes he had passed onto his son, along with his faith in God and country and love for family.

"Welcome home, son. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Dad."

Father and son exchanged a hug that was slightly less exuberant than those he had received from his female family members, and then Jeremiah stepped back to look at his son.

"You've become a fine man, John," he replied. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," Doggett responded. "Scott mentioned somethin' about havin' sent me a 'welcome home present'?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Emily said suddenly. "Your present is waiting for you in the living room."

"Is he gonna owe me an apology or am I gonna owe him a thank you?"

"Why don't you decide for yourself after you see what the gift is?" Rose suggested.

Wondering why Scott and his family were all acting so odd about this mysterious gift, Doggett wandered into the living room and stopped in his tracks when he spotted Jessica Caldwell seated on the couch. Now twenty-two, she had matured into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His heart skipped a beat and he got the same punched in the gut sensation he had experienced after seeing her at her graduation four years ago. It was stronger this time, however, and it was a mixture of sexual attraction and emotional intimacy that sent a shiver down his spine, leaving him with the oddest sensation that after today, his life would never be the same.

_Somethin' tells me I'm for a helluva ride._

Flashing him a warm smile, Jessica got to her feet and walked over to stand in front of him. Although she had continued to write to him and Scott during their military tenure, she had not actually seen Doggett since Scott and Sarah's wedding, and he had been as aloof with her then as he had been the night of her graduation. It had been Scott's suggestion that she fly to Atlanta and be present when Doggett returned home, and he assured her that she would not come away hurt. After much cajoling from her brother, she'd agreed, and while she wanted nothing more than to welcome him back with open arms, she was also old enough to realize that it was now Doggett's turn. Whatever did or did not happen between them from this point forward would have to be his choice.

"Hello, John," she greeted simply. "Welcome home."

"Jess...this is a surprise."

"A pleasant one I hope."

"Very pleasant. I'm glad you're here."

Surprise flickered across her elegant features, but she merely responded with, "Thank you."

"Oh for goodness sake, John, give the girl a hug!" Emily exclaimed in exasperation.

"Really, Emily, I don't think..." Jessica began, but Doggett cut her off in mid sentence.

"I have a better idea," he replied, and he lifted his hands to cup Jessica's face in his palms before leaning over to giver her a gentle kiss. "Thanks for bein' here, Jess."

Uncertain as to the motive and meaning behind the kiss, Jessica gave him a curious look as she said, "You're welcome."

"Well now that you've been properly welcomed home," Rose replied pointedly, "there's a homemade peach pie in the kitchen that has your name on it."

"Thanks, Mom, but I'm really not hungry. Senator Caldwell had me served food on the plane."

"All right. If you need to lie down a while, I made your old room up."

"I'm okay, really. I actually need to move around a bit cuz my side gets stiff if I sit too long and it hurts more."

"In that case why don't you and Jessica take a walk? I'm sure she'd like to see the neighborhood where you grew up."

"Don't meddle, Mom," Emily cautioned.

"I'm not meddling," Rose countered defensively, "But Jessica has come a long way to see John and it might be nice for them to spend some time alone."

"Now you're matchmaking, Rose," Jeremiah interjected. "Leave them alone."

Rose shot her husband an annoyed glance as Jeremiah addressed his son. "John, you and Jessica are welcome to borrow my car if you want to go someplace that's out of walking distance and away from well meaning but overbearing women relatives. Otherwise we'll leave a light on and you can walk as long and as far as you'd like."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Jessica, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we'll be seeing more of you in the near future."

"Likewise, Pastor Doggett."

"Please, call me Jeremiah."

Jessica acknowledged the request with a warm smile, and the Doggett family made a not so discreet exit, leaving her alone with Doggett for the first time in four years. Uncertain of what to say to one another, they simply stared at one another in silence, until Jessica at last spoke.

"For a man who was at death's door less than two weeks ago, you don't look half bad," she observed drolly.

He smiled at that. "Modern medicine is a wonderful thing."

"Are you in much pain?"

"It comes and goes," Doggett admitted. "Each day that passes it hurts a little less, but the doctors told me it will be a month before I'm fully healed."

"Scott said it was touch and go for the first twenty-four hours. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"A small price to pay for keepin' the peace."

"Spoken like a true soldier," Jessica responded. "So are we walking or driving?"

"Walkin'," Doggett answered. "Between my recovery time and the plane ride home I've been cooped up way too long."

"I was hoping you'd say walking. Too much time in a car triggers my claustrophobia."

He gestured at the door. "Shall we go?"

Jessica preceded him out of the house and they started down the street, engaged in casual conversation. They stuck to neutral topics, like her first impression of Atlanta and his fondness for his mother's homemade peach pie. She told him that she'd just graduated from the University of Richmond with a degree in criminal justice, and was planning to pursue a career in law enforcement. They'd been walking for close to forty minutes when a man about John's age pulled up beside them in a mustang convertible and honked.

"John Doggett, is that you?"

Doggett glanced over at the driver and he smiled in recognition. "Frank Parker, you son of a gun. It's good to see you, pal."

Frank shut off the ignition and got out of his car in order to greet Doggett with a friendly handshake.

"Welcome home, man. We missed you at the ten year reunion last year, but I heard you were doing military time overseas."

"I was, until a group of terrorists in North Africa decided to carve my intestines like Christmas turkey."

"Ouch; that's brutal. No permanent damage, I hope."

"No," Doggett assured him, "but it turned me back into a common man again, and they shipped me home."

"Well at least you're in better looking company here," Frank remarked. "Who is this exquisite young lady?"

An unexpected flicker of jealousy went through Doggett at his friend's interest in Jessica, and he gave himself a mental rebuke.

_You'd better get a grip on that real quick, John, or this reunion with Jess will be over before it gets started._

"Jess, this is Frank Parker, an old friend from high school. Frank, this is another old friend, Jessica Caldwell."

"A pleasure to meet you, Jessica," Frank replied.

"Likewise."

They exchanged a handshake as Frank asked, "Dare I hope your relationship with John is strictly that of old friends?"

Jessica gave him an apologetic smile as she linked her arm through Doggett's. "I'm afraid not," she responded pointedly.

"I figured as much, but you can't blame a guy for trying. Well I've got to run. It was great to see you, John. If you're going to be home for a while, maybe we can grab dinner some night and catch up on old times."

"Sounds like a plan," Doggett demurred. "Take it easy, Frank."

"You do the same, and take care of your lovely lady."

Frank climbed back into his car and resumed his drive down the road. Once he was gone, Jessica turned to face Doggett.

"I'm sorry about pretending like we're a couple," she apologized quickly, "but to be honest your friend gives me the creeps. He reminds me of almost every other guy I've met who is only interested in me because of what he sees on the outside."

Doggett gave her a small smile. "I've got news for you, sweetheart; every male over the age of thirteen looks at you and is interested in what he sees on the outside."

"My point exactly," Jessica declared. "They see a pretty face and only think of one thing. And it sure as heck isn't 'Gee I'll bet she's a witty, intelligent woman'."

Doggett chuckled at her outburst. "Ah, Jess; I have missed your humor."

She smiled. "Well that's something anyway. Maybe while you're recovering and too weak to protest, we can work on the rest of me."

No sooner had the comment left her mouth than the beautiful blonde realized the unintended yet unmistakable innuendo behind it, and she flushed a deep crimson. "Okay, that came out entirely the wrong way."

"Actually, now that you mention it, I was gonna suggest that myself."

She gave him an even look. "Meaning what, exactly?"

Taking a step closer to her, Doggett lifted his hand to lightly caress her cheek with the back of his fingers. "My mother used to tell me that 'there are none so blind as those who cannot see', and for a long time I was blind when it came to you. You were always too young, and the image of you as Scott's kid sister too strong for me to acknowledge or accept your feelings for me. But when I saw you at your graduation, and readin' your letters in the years since and especially today when I came home and found you here, I finally see what's been in front of me for almost eleven years."

"What do you see, John?" Jessica asked evenly.

"I see a witty, intelligent woman, who happens to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and shares in her soul in letters to a man who has done nothin' to deserve her devotion. I'm sorry for bein' an ass for so long, Jess, but if you're still willin', I'd like to give us a chance."

Her eyes welling with tears, Jessica flashed him an adoring smile. "I am most definitely still willing, Sergeant Doggett," she responded, and sliding her arms around his neck, gave him a passionate kiss to prove her point.

Five months passed, and Jessica remained in Atlanta. Her position with the Atlanta Police Department and her relationship with Doggett had both progressed so well over the summer that she had decided to remain in Georgia. Although Rose and Jeremiah Doggett had invited her to stay with them and reside in Emily's old room, Jessica felt it would be better for all concerned if she maintained an apartment of her own in the city. After fully recovering from his injuries, Doggett had also decided to join the police force, and he and Jessica were soon assigned each other as partners. Given their discretion with their relationship, and the fact they were not actually lovers, there had been no real reason not to allow them to work together.

Early one morning a few days before Thanksgiving, Doggett had picked up Jessica for a day long road trip to a destination he would not name, and the couple stopped into a local diner to grab food for the road. Located only a couple of blocks from Jessica's apartment, the diner had become one of their regular hang outs, and the manager flashed them friendly smiles as they entered.

"Well look what the wind blew in," he remarked. "Good morning, you two. Here for breakfast?"

Doggett shook his head. "We're just here to grab some food to go," he said. "We're headin' out of the city for the day, and need to pick up somethin' to have for lunch later. And a couple cups of cocoa would be great, too. It's freezin' out there."

The manager nodded. "Unfortunately they say it's going to drop another ten degrees by Thanksgiving Day," he revealed. "You two sit down and take a load off. I'll have Frank make you up a portable meal for two, and I'll have one of the girls bring you the drinks."

"Thanks, Dave," Jessica said.

Dave disappeared into the kitchen as Jessica and Doggett settled themselves at a nearby table.

"So have you made a decision about Christmas yet?" Doggett asked.

"Actually I have," Jessica answered. "As much as I'd love to spend it with you and your family, I want to see Scott and Sarah. And I did promise my mom that I'd be home for Christmas. It was the only way I could get her off my case about living here."

"Did she really expect you to just move back into the mansion once you got outta college?"

"After she convinced Scott and Sarah to move in her with her, I'm sure she did. But her disappointment over my decision to stay in Atlanta will take a back seat to the fit she's going to throw when Scott tells her that he and Sarah will be moving into their own home in Alexandria early next year."

"Once a control freak, always a control freak. No offense."

"None taken. So are you ever going to tell me where we're going today?"

"Don't you like surprises?" Doggett evaded.

"Only good ones," came her droll reply.

"Well you'll like this one, I promise."

Jessica gave him a curious look but let it pass, amused and touched that he had planned something special for their day together. One of the waitresses brought them their drinks, and the trio exchanged small talk until the manager returned a few minutes later bearing two large bags of food.

"Here you go," Dave declared. "John, there's a roast beef sandwich on rye with all the trimmings for you, and for your charming girlfriend there's a fruit salad and a side of cottage cheese. I included your favorite drinks and for dessert there's two pieces of fresh baked pumpkin pie."

Doggett withdrew his wallet to pay for their food, but Dave motioned for him to put it away.

"Your money's no good here, John, not today. Happy Thanksgiving, and to you too, Jessica."

"Thanks, Dave," Doggett responded.

"Thank you, Dave," Jessica echoed.

"You kids enjoy your day, and be careful out there."

The couple bid him farewell and made their way outside to climb back into Doggett's truck. Pulling onto the road, Doggett made his way through town until he reached the highway and headed north. They drove for over an hour before Doggett exited the main highway and made his way along a seemingly empty road for another thirty minutes before the pavement gave way to dirt and ten minutes later they pulled onto what must have once been the main road of a small town. A small strip of what had once been businesses made up the heart of the town, and a few old fashioned homes scattered around the outskirts of the area indicated it was once a residential neighborhood.

"Where are we?" Jessica asked as she and Doggett exited the truck.

"This is – or rather was – a stereotypical small town known as Democrat Hot Springs," Doggett told her. "I was born here, and up until I was about three years old my dad was the preacher at the local church."

Doggett took her hand in his and they began to leisurely stroll through the town.

"Is there anything to the name – 'Democrat Hot Springs'?"

"Well the hot springs part referred to a series of small mineral springs that were naturally heated by the underground gas, which is also what they used as their main power source. For several years this place was a major tourist attraction, but after about ten years the springs dried up, taking the tourist trade and the town's only source of income with it."

"So with no money, the townspeople eventually left for greener pastures, too."

"Yep. A friend of my dad's heard that one of the Atlanta churches was looking for a new pastor, and that's how we wound up in the city."

Jessica smiled. "Well that's a good thing, because if you'd have stayed in the country you would have stuck out like a sore thumb," she replied.

Doggett gave her a look of feigned insult. "Are you callin' me a city slicker, Officer Caldwell?" he prompted.

"If the shoe fits, Officer Doggett," she allowed. "And it's calling. Didn't your time in the Corps cure you of that dreadful habit you picked up in New York of dropping the g's off your verbs?"

"They don't care how you talk as long as you follow orders and shoot straight," Doggett countered.

"I stand corrected. So did you bring me here just to join you on a stroll down memory lane, or did you have another motive?"

"Of course I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend away from a city full of people that seem determined to stick their noses in our business."

She shot him an even look. "It still bothers you that the other officers know we're dating?"

"It bothers me that they feel it's any of their business."

"We had this discussion five months ago when you told me you wanted to pursue a relationship," Jessica reminded him. "We agreed then that we wouldn't let anyone else's opinions affect us."

"It's not just the fact that they know, Jess. I feel like we're livin' under a microscope, with everyone at the precinct watchin' us all the time. Is it too much to want my private life to be private?"

Jessica sighed. "Of course not," she said, "and I'm sorry if I'm being unsupportive. I guess I'm just so used to being in the public eye that I don't notice it anymore."

"The same way you don't notice the looks you get from other guys when we walk down the street," Doggett muttered.

"You're cute when you're jealous, Sunshine."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

His casual delivery belied the import of Doggett's remark, and both he and Jessica grew serious as they realized what he had said.

"Do you mean that?" she asked evenly.

"Well that's not quite the way I wanted to tell you, but yeah. I mean it. I love you, Jess."

Jessica flashed him an adoring smile. "Well it's about time."

"'It's about time'?" Doggett echoed incredulously. "After waitin' eleven years to hear me say I love you all you can say in response is 'it's about time'?"

Stepping in front of him to block his path, Jessica wordlessly slid her arms around Doggett's neck and pulled him down to meet her kiss. After a moment she reluctantly pulled back just far enough to meet his gaze and said solemnly, "I love you, John Jeremiah Doggett."

"I know, but it's nice to finally hear you say it."

"If you weren't so stubborn I could have told you a long time ago," the beautiful blonde chided, and the couple resumed their walk up the street.

"Is that your way of sayin' 'I told you so'?"

"I would never do such a thing."

"Uh-huh."

Jessica stuck out her tongue at him in retaliation, and his smile widened as he asked, "So now that you know I return your affections, how would you feel about livin' together?"

That stopped her in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

"It makes a certain amount of sense," Doggett replied. "We all ready spend most of our off-duty time together, and havin' a place of our own would eliminate me havin' to sleep on your couch or you spendin' the night in Emily's old room. And it's not about wantin' to be intimate with you, though I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want you. But we both agreed that sex before marriage wasn't an option."

"Then what is it about?" Jessica asked.

Doggett sighed. "I guess it's just about wantin' to spend as much time with you as possible," he said simply. "I love you, Jess, and I want to be with you."

Jessica hesitated a moment before replying, "I love you for asking, John, and for wanting to be with me. And as Scott would so indelicately say, I know that you weren't trying to 'get the milk without having to buy the cow'. But even if we were involved sexually, my answer would still be no. It's always been my belief that living together without marriage doesn't involve any real commitment, because if and when the going gets tough, one or both of us could simply walk away. If the day comes when you decide that I'm the person you want to share your life with, it will be as man and wife. Because I won't settle for less than forever with you."

She finished her speech and fell silent, waiting for Doggett's reaction. He was silent for so long she was afraid she may have angered him or hurt him, but he at last broke into a small smile.

"I think that may be the most eloquent rejection I've ever heard," he said dryly.

Hope flared anew. "You're not mad?"

"No. Maybe a little embarrassed for jumpin' the gun, but not mad."

"Good," Jessica declared, and then changed the subject. "As long as you brought up the subject of you sleeping on my couch, are you ever going to tell me about the nightmares you're having?"

"Not much to tell," Doggett evaded. "Just havin' some bad dreams."

"Are they work related, or something more personal?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it, Jess."

Jessica again stopped in her tracks and placed her hand against Doggett's chest to force him to stop as well. "Sooner or later you're going to have to trust me with those ghosts you have rattling around inside of you," she said.

"It's not about whether or not I trust you, sweetheart, but frankly it's not somethin' I want you to hear. The things I saw and some of the things I did....it's not a pretty picture, Jess."

"And you think that matters to me?"

Doggett paused. "I just don't think you need to know what happened while I was in the Corps," he allowed. "I'm not the same person now that I was then."

"You seem to be intimating that if you share with me what's troubling you, it will change the way I feel about you. Or that hearing about it will shatter some illusion I have of the man you are."

"Maybe it will."

"I don't know which of us that insults more," the beautiful blonde replied. "I'm not a starry eyed little girl who looks at you through rose colored glasses, John. I'm a grown woman with a very firm grasp of reality, and I know that you're not perfect. I'm also a police officer, the sister of a Marine and the daughter of a very politically powerful woman. I'm well aware that life isn't always black or white, and there are moments when we have to say or do something that we would otherwise never consider. But we set aside our personal objections for the greater good. So for the record, I don't need you to protect me. Not from you, or the truth about who you are and what you've done."

"I'll keep that in mind," Doggett responded. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You can make it up to me by sacrificing your piece of pie," Jessica returned.

"Consider it yours."

****

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

**PRESENT DAY**

"You were certainly a smooth operator, weren't you, Agent Doggett?" Mulder asked rhetorically. "You finally tell Jessica what she's waited eleven years to hear, and then in the space of five minutes basically tell her that you think she's been in love with an illusion. One wonders how you ever made it to the altar."

"This from a man who proposed to his wife with a greetin' card," Doggett countered.

"She said yes, didn't she?"

"Which only goes to prove that even the most intelligent of women can have brief moments of immense stupidity."

"Should I be insulted?" Scully asked of no one in particular.

"Don't you start, Dana," Jessica warned.

Scully smiled before returning to the subject at hand. "Knowing how intensely private John is, I'd be curious as to how you finally convinced him to open up to you about his demons," she remarked.

Entwining her hand with Doggett's, Jessica's only response was, "Love and trust can work wonders."

"So how did you get to the altar?" Mulder prompted. "No wait, let me guess; before you proposed to Jessica, you asked Elizabeth for her daughter's hand in marriage."

Doggett did not respond aloud, but his blush told Mulder that he had hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"You really did ask Elizabeth's permission to marry her?"

"He asked Scott," Jessica interjected evenly, "and I for one think it was a wonderful gesture."

"Of course you do," Mulder allowed. "You get giddy over the way John slices bread."

Scully shot her husband an admonishing look before glancing at Doggett. "You'd better finish the story before our adoring spouses start another round of Family Feud."

"Right," Doggett agreed.

****

**ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

**JUNE 19, 1987**

The day of Jessica and John's wedding dawned bright and beautiful. Only two months after their trip to Democrat Hot Springs, a weekend visit to Scott and Sarah's new home had been culminated by Doggett's proposal to Jessica. By mutual agreement, Doggett had not given Jessica a ring, but instead had made a donation to the Atlanta Humane Society in her name as an engagement gift. Although Sarah would be serving as Matron of Honor, Scott would be foregoing the position of Best Man in order to walk his sister down the aisle. So Doggett had tracked down his friend Brett Griffin and recruited him to do the honors. After initially planning a Fall wedding, the announcement that Sarah was expecting forced Jessica and John to bump up the date in order to allow her to be part of the ceremony before her pregnancy advanced too far for her to make the flight

While Scott and Brett attempted to keep Doggett's nervousness to a minimum, Sarah made her way to where Jessica was finishing dressing, and knocked to announce her presence before entering the room. Her sister-in-law was already dressed when Sarah stepped inside, and she flashed the younger woman a warm smile.

"You look beautiful, Jessica," she said softly.

"Thank you. How's John?"

"Anxious for the ceremony to start," Sarah admitted. "Scott and Brett are with him right now."

Jessica nodded. "I assume my mother has shown up with her entourage?"

"She and her guests have arrived, yes. She's introducing some of them to John's family."

Jessica shook her head. Due to the short time allotted to plan the wedding, Jessica and John had reluctantly allowed Elizabeth to help them. To no one's surprise the Senator had turned their plans for a small intimate ceremony into a public fiasco worthy of a royal marriage, and the original guest list of 100 people had nearly quadrupled to just under 400.

"One wonders why she doesn't just organize everyone into groups according to her perception of their social status," Jessica muttered.

"At the risk of saying 'I told you so', Scott and I warned you when you and John announced your engagement that unless you eloped, Elizabeth was going to turn your wedding into the same circus she did for ours."

"Hindsight's twenty twenty," Jessica allowed.

Another knock at the door sounded and Scott walked into to room, stopping short at the sight of Jessica.

"Look at you," he said softly. "My baby sister is all grown up and is a stunning bride."

"Thank you."

Reaching into his pocket, Scott withdrew a small piece of paper and handed it to his sister. "I delivered your note to John, and he asked me to give this to you."

Smiling to herself, Jessica unfolded the paper and read the brief note.

Jess – To borrow an old cliché,' today is indeed the happiest day of my life.

I spent a long time ignoring the obvious and denying there was any reciprocity

in your feelings for me. Thankfully you had the strength to hold onto

the truth and now here we are. I love you, sweetheart, and I promise that

as long as there is breath in my body you will never want for anything.

I will stand beside you against all things and all people life throws

at us; I'll share the laughter and the tears and I will honor you as

you have honored me by becoming my wife. You are the light of my soul,

Jessica Alexandra Caldwell, and I look forward to sharing the rest

of my life with you. – Love, John

Her eyes welling with unshed tears, Jessica refolded the note and carefully tucked it into her bouquet.

"All the guests are seated," Scott told her, "so Pastor Doggett sent me here to tell you we're ready to go whenever you are."

Jessica smiled. "Big Brother, I've been ready to go since I was eleven years old," she declared wryly.

"No last minute jitters?" Sarah prompted.

"None."

Scott glanced at his wife. "Babe, would you mind giving me a minute alone with Jessie?" he requested.

"Of course," Sarah said, and looked at Jessica. "I'll see you in the church, Jessica. Good luck."

Sarah exited the room, and once she was gone Scott returned his attention to his sister.

"I don't know the next time you and I will have the chance to talk privately," he began, "so I want to tell you now how proud I am of you. You've always walked your own path, despite the odds and public opinion. Watching you over the years, and seeing you overcome the obstacles Fate placed in your way, has been an inspiration to me. You're my hero, Jessie, and it's a privilege to be your brother."

Her eyes welling with tears, Jessica flashed her brother an affectionate smile. "You have always been my harshest critic and my strongest supporter," she replied. "But from the time I was five years old and you punched Bradley Tyson for putting a frog down my pants, you have always been the first person to come to my rescue when the going got tough. Knowing you were there for me, and that I had someone I could count on no matter what, gave me the strength to keep going. I love you, Scott, and it's a privilege to be your sister."

They exchanged a hug before Scott gave his sister one last jibe. "Last chance to change your mind," he taunted.

Jessica smiled serenely. "Never."

"Then let's do it."

He extended his arm, and Jessica linked it through hers as they made their way to the church sanctuary.

Doggett stood at the end of the altar, trying not to fidget as he awaited Jessica's arrival. As he glanced around the overcrowded room, he recalled the note that from Jessica that Scott had delivered to him that morning, which was now tucked into the pocket of his tuxedo.

John - One day eleven years ago, you walked into my life and changed it forever. You and I have traveled a long, hard road to get where we are, but it was worth the journey to be able to stand with you today and become your wife. I pledge to you, John Jeremiah Doggett, that every day for the rest of your life, you will wake up and go to sleep knowing that I love you. I will respect you and honor you; I will stand beside you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, against friend or foe. I will cherish you with all that I am and all that I have until I take my last breath. All My Love – Jessica

_Who would have thought that an eleven year-old kid with a dog the size of a small pony would grow up to be the love of my life?_ he mused.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened to admit Sarah Caldwell, who completed her walk down the aisle and exchanged a smile with Doggett before she settled into position next to Jeremiah. An usher standing by the door signaled the organist, and the wedding march began to play as Scott and Jessica appeared in the doorway and all eyes turned toward the bride.

_Jess my love, you are exquisite_, Doggett thought with pride.

She wore a sleeveless ice blue gown of lace and satin, with the modest cut of the collar a demure contrast to the low cut back. Her bouquet was comprised of white roses, a small spray of matching miniature flowers threaded into her hair. Her dark blue eyes widened visibly at the full room, but as if sensing Doggett's scrutiny, Jessica quickly shifted her gaze to his. He flashed her a smile of silent approval and affection, which she returned, keeping her eyes locked to his as she slowly walked down the aisle. The symbolism of the gesture was not lost on Doggett - it was clearly a signal to the others present that she was proud to be coming to him. Reaching him at last, she afforded Scott a brief smile of gratitude before she and Doggett turned their attention to Jeremiah.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining in marriage of Jessica Caldwell and John Doggett... "

"Oh, no..." Jessica suddenly muttered under her breath.

John and Jeremiah glanced at her questioningly. "Jess?" the younger Doggett prompted.

"There's too many people in here," she whispered. "I'm going to have a claustrophobia attack."

"Do you wish to postpone the ceremony for a few minutes so you can get some air?" Jeremiah asked.

"No. I've waited long enough for this day as it is. But if you could give us the abbreviated version of the ceremony I would appreciate that."

Jeremiah glanced at his son, who confirmed her request with a curt nod, and Jeremiah resumed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to unforeseen circumstances, we are going to pass over the opening

formalities of the ceremony and directly commence with the vows. John, repeat after me...I John, take you Jessica, to be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"I John, take you Jessica, to be my lawfully wedded wife..."

Doggett's voice was clear and strong as he said his vows, and his gaze never left Jessica's as he slid a diamond and sapphire laden gold band onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Jessica gave him a loving smile as she used her free hand to wipe away a stray tear trickling down her cheek, then turned to Sarah and exchanged her bridal bouquet for John's ring. Making an effort to keep her voice and her breathing even as her claustrophobia threatened to overwhelm her, the beautiful blonde quickly repeated her vows. Once finished, Jessica slid a simple platinum band bearing the inscription "All Ways, Always" onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The couple exchanged an adoring smile before turning their attention to Jeremiah, who smiled at them affectionately before addressing the assembled guests.

"With the exchanged of vows and rings, Jessica and John have bound themselves together in the eyes of God and according to the laws of man. By the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, son."

Doggett needed no further urging, and pulled Jessica to him for a brief, bruising kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to present to you my son and daughter-in-law, Mr. and Mrs. John Doggett."

The crowd erupted in applause as the music resumed and the couple made their way down the aisle out of the church.

**RITZ CARLTON HOTEL**

Some time later, the massive wedding party had moved from the church to the Grand Ballroom of the Ritz-Carlton Hotel. While Jessica and Doggett had initially protested against such an opulent setting, Elizabeth had insisted that the reception be held in an "upper class atmosphere". Following a lavish meal of spinach salad and rack of lamb or steamed vegetables with garlic mashed potatoes, the bride and groom, along with their guests, were now focused on the Best Man as Griffin made the requisite toast.

"If Jessica was married to anyone other than my buddy John Doggett, I might have been tempted to steal her away instead of standing up for her husband," he began. "But as I have no real desire for my life come to a premature end, I will instead compliment them both on their excellent taste in spouses. During our time in the Corps, I used to tease John about his pen pal; a pretty little blonde girl who was the kid sister of our comrade Scott Caldwell. Well obviously John gets the last laugh, because that young girl has grown up into an exquisite woman, and has made him happier than I have ever seen him. For those who say true love doesn't exist, I'll merely point them in the direction of my friends, the newly wedded John and Jessica Doggett. May their life together be full of love, laughter and all the joy they so richly deserve."

The guests applauded politely before sipping their champagne, and then the music coordinator instructed Jessica and John to step onto the dance floor for their first dance. Jessica had left the choice of song up to John, and she gave him a curious look as they came to a halt into the middle of the floor.

"I must say I'm impressed that you managed to convince everyone to keep our song a secret until now," she said.

"You'd be amazed at my powers of persuasion," Doggett responded.

"That and the extent of the threats you must have used," Jessica returned wryly.

"That hurts, sweetheart."

The music began then, and after a moment Jessica flashed John a delighted smile as she recognized the song. "'Unforgettable'," she said. "Excellent choice."

"And appropriate given our history," John added.

"Very appropriate. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple shared a warm kiss as they began to move to the music.

****

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

**PRESENT DAY**

"'Unforgettable', huh?" Mulder remarked. "Who would have thought that under that tough as nails ex-military man exterior beats the heart of a romantic?"

"Still waters run deep," Doggett responded.

"Indeed they do," Scully agreed.

"Well, Fox," Jessica began. "I trust John's rendition of our early years has sufficiently satisfied your curiosity as to how we fell in love."

"It has," Mulder allowed. "It also makes me wish I had known Scott. He sounds like he was a special man."

Jessica flashed him a warm smile. "You're not so bad yourself, Big Brother," she replied.

"But he's just as annoyin' as Scott was when it comes to buttin' in on our personal business," Doggett countered.

"I love you, too, John."

Just then the children entered the house with the dogs in tow, and Will climbed into Mulder's lap as Grace and Matthew settled themselves next to their parents.

"What'cha talking about, Daddy?" Will asked.

"Uncle John was just telling Mommy and me how he wound up married to Aunt Jessica," Mulder told him.

"Grown up talk," Matthew declared. "Yuk."

The adults exchanged amused smiles before Mulder posed a final question to Doggett.

"So, John, knowing what you do now, is there anything you would change about your history with my sister?" he prompted.

Doggett glanced at his wife and gave her an affectionate smile. "I never would have agreed to the divorce," he answered, and after a beat added, "and I would have insisted on smaller dogs."

Jessica swatted him with a pillow.

**END**


End file.
